Brush Off
by Mirai Akina
Summary: Use your amazing power of obliviousness to shrug off debuffs (A three-part one-shot featuring your average oblivious warrior).


_Hi guys! It's Christmas time, and I decided to write this fanfiction as a present to my guild master on Dragon Nest, KateAbner. I've experienced many humorous and idiotic moments while in this guild, and I'm happy to say that I had a wonderful time being with everyone in BraveBlood. And so, to celebrate, this is a three-part one-shot featuring everyone's favorite- the warrior. As for people waiting on my multi-chapter stories, the latest chapter of Bravely Second: Lower Ends is almost finished, and I'm still hammering away at the first chapter of Runo's Alter Ego. Happy Holidays to all, and enjoy!_

 **Part 1: Triana**

When Shian first met Triana, he merely saw her as a companion. Sure, she was pretty and all, but Shian was more focused on his mission to find his father. Triana was also occupied with finding her telezia, so the coincidental meetings in their journey were spent fighting monsters and fulfilling quests.

They were soon swept up by a number of strange occurrences.

First, it was the little girl. The sudden reverence she displayed both flattered and baffled the warrior. At the time, Triana was also given the same praise, so when she turned her confused, yet completely embarrassed face to him; he was completely oblivious to the feeling inside of him.

Then there was the assassin. He mainly kept to himself, but when Shian bumped into him again in Liverwort Marina, there was an ominous aura to him, like an outside presence had dominated his soul. Ren, in a dark tone, demanded to know where Lunaria is. Not that he knew who Lunaria is, but Shian tried his best to placate the man, who looked ready to choke him. After pointing him towards Dragon Cultist Base, Shian dropped to the ground and finally knew the true meaning of terror.

The lencea was...overbearing. Of course, due to his oblivious nature, he didn't catch that the girl was outright flirting with him. The warrior trainer chuckled at her dilemma, but quickly shook his head when Charlotte pounced onto Edan. The next time he encountered Charlotte, he vaguely remembered a piercing glare burrowing the back of his head from his archer friend.

He had mixed feelings about the dromaji. She didn't give a damn about him, and quite frankly, he didn't either.

Upon arriving at Carderock Pass, Triana and he became the brunt of Angelica's teasing. He often wondered why Triana would stutter when Angelica gave her devilish smile. Even Camelia and Ren, who was unwillingly following them, cracked a grin (although Camelia was fully supporting the sorceress' teasing).

Getting poisoned by the Sea Dragon was his first real taste of failure. Triana had no idea about his thoughts, and he pushed her away in an attempt to keep those feelings from coming out. He opened up to Camelia, telling her about how he was a burden to the archer. Camelia could only stand there and apologize.

Considering how his journey had progressed, it was no wonder why he was indifferent towards meeting his father. The one goal of his quest was finally fulfilled, but Shian was not satisfied. Lost and uncertain, the warrior didn't find his way until Triana assured him that he will not end up like his father; that Shian had so much more than Liam. And when he finally vowed to become stronger than his father, Shian felt the sensation of contentment.

When Triana was nominated to become queen, he was shocked to say the least. A freelancing archer, a queen? He outright laughed at the thought, to which Triana pouted at. Of course, since he was carried along to help Argenta, he accompanied Triana as she set off to fulfill the requirements. Bumping into Yuven left some undesirable aftereffects, though. He felt ready to beat him to a pulp, his hands gripped his sword tightly, and he remembered gritting his teeth after seeing the older archer clasped Triana's hands firmly.

He was relieved when Yuven became the new queen.

Looking back to when he started, Shian would like to say he wasn't oblivious anymore. He certainly obtained some maturity, but sometimes Edan would look at him and shake his head, mumbling about him being an idiot. He would get mad as a result, and the next thing he knew, he was crescent cleaving Edan into a wall.

...

It was another day in Saint's Haven. Shian rubbed his shoulders, grumbling about the insane damage the manticore did when it jumped on him.

" _Geez, at least I made enough to buy that sword I wanted."_

After forking the money over to Erwin, he smiled in glee. "Yes, now my look is complete," he whispered.

"Shian."

He turned around. Seeing no one that he recognized, he scratched his head. "Is it my imagination?" he wondered out loud.

"You look rather dashing in that, Shian." He then felt a tap on his shoulder. Shian turned to see Triana, wearing a bright smile and…

"Hey, Triana...what are you wearing?"

The archer, now tempest, frowned at his reaction. She twirled the end of her ponytail, shifting impatiently on her feet. Her hair was decorated with a black hairband, a common maid crown with thin black bows resting on gold strands. Her dress...left nothing to the imagination. He could see down the top of her black dress, and her skirt showcased the black panties for the city to see. Her legs were covered with striped stockings, while her feet hid themselves in black boots.

Shian looked back to Triana's face.

"So, what do you think?" she whispered, looking away from him.

The lunar knight only gave a boyish smile.

"Looks okay, Triana. I bet it's very flexible to fight in."

Her expression became unreadable. Then, with a strangled cry to the heavens, she screamed…

"I can't take this anymore!"

 **Part 2: Brush Off**

When Shian learned brush-off, he never experienced such a useful skill.

"So this skill wipes debuffs off, right?" he remembered asking.

"That's right! This wonderful skill makes you nearly untouchable!" boasted Rodrigo. Shian knew that wasn't true, but he could see why his trainer made that statement.

That one particular instant when he faced that dreaded Sea Dragon and it sprayed that devastating wave of ice? Brush off.

Poisoned by Kalahan? Brush off.

Time stopped by Angelica? Brush off.

It became his basic skill. He didn't go anywhere without it. With every use of it, however, the side effects of that skill went unnoticed by the user.

It didn't go unnoticed by his companions.

"Is it possible for someone to be that dense?" mumbled the cleric. He's watching his younger comrade interacting with a shop girl who clearly had a thing for him (she always gives him special offers, and he doesn't think twice about it).

"No. Why, he should be drowning in hormones over how women dress these days. Maybe it's that skill he uses?" questioned the sorceress. Edan narrowed his eyes at her outfit.

" _I don't know who is worse, you or Charlotte?"_

Triana scowled. Lately, her mood would sour every time they enter Saint's Haven. At the chaos mage's comment, she looked down at her plain leafy green dress and gave an uglier scowl.

Angelica did not miss this. Patting the archer on her shoulder, she whispered, "Hey, Triana. I have an idea, but I'll need your help." The elf looked at her with suspicion, but ultimately she agreed.

And thus, she was given the skimpiest outfit in the dragon vault.

Shian paid absolutely no mind to the suggestive nature of her costume. It infuriated her so much, she screamed her distress to the world, and the multitude of shopkeepers, blacksmiths, and trainers all turned their heads at her wail.

"Triana, what's the matter?!"

"I can't...you...you idiot!"

Triana dragged Shian to the portal leading to her homeland. The lunar knight started to sweat at his friend's anger. What did he do wrong? His comment wasn't offensive, was it?

She shoved Shian to the nearest pole, her glare attempting to pierce his eyes. Shian cowered slightly at her gaze, praying to whatever goddess out there to help him come out of this alive.

" _Please, please, don't let me die here!"_

"You're surprisingly cruel, Shian."

Huh.

Before he could respond, Triana closed the distance between them. Her kiss was forceful and desperate, sliding against his in an attempt to provoke something out of him. She could hear her heart beat faster and faster; the adrenaline, equal to that of a life-threatening battle, raged through her blood. She pressed further, but the lunar knight didn't nudge.

In the first second, he saw stars.

His mind became clouded with the sensation of Triana in his arms, of Triana's lips, of Triana's warmth covering his body. It wasn't a simple, timid kiss. She pushed his body against the pole until he could feel discomfort. She begged, pleaded with his incapable brain to do something other than _sitting there._ Eventually, he gained enough senses to gently tug her away.

She reluctantly did so.

"Triana, what was…"

"I'm sorry. Please just ignore what I just did."

Shian glared, fully glared, at her. "That wasn't nothing," his husky tone rumbled through the tempest. "You never snap like that, Triana."

"I got fed up."

"I can see that," he chuckled. His hands went from her shoulders to her waist. Instantly, her head snapped up to meet his stare, and her fidgeting came back.

"You're so ignorant to everything. And it doesn't help that I-" she was cut off by his grip.

"Next time you have something like this in your mind, you have to tell me outright. I know I'm a bit oblivious."

"A bit? You have a skill dedicated to using that obliviousness to the fullest!"

"I guess I do, but no matter how many times I use brush-off from now on…"

Her face burned when he leaned in. Maybe it was in her imagination, but she saw Shian wear the most seductive smirk she had ever seen.

"I won't forget this."

Her breath was stolen when he attacked her lips. The hands grasping her waist clamped on even tighter, and her body smashed into his. Attempting to regain her balance, she gripped his shoulders again. Shian felt possessed, his heart beating against the cage it was trapped in. They pressed deeper, harder, faster into the spiral of desire that awakened since entering the realm of the elves.

"Shian...when did you…"

"I guess I'm not so clueless, huh?"

"Oh you…"

"Let's do that again!"

"Wait, what?! No, that's embarrassing! Shian!" He laughed.

"By the way, I hope that costume is permanent."

"Shi-mmphh."

 **Omake:**

"Haha, another brilliant plan from me!"

"Seriously, what goes on in that head of yours?"

"Oh, you know the usual. Money, fame, gambling, matchmaking...the important stuff!"

"I feel sick…"

"Is she going to be okay? Triana, that is…"

"Of course she is! We're talking about Shian here! He won't do anything to her!"

"And where's your drive? I thought you were going to ask him on a date."

"Not really. He's not my type."

"I thought any attractive guy was your type."

"Of course! But, Triana's tough competition. I'm not willing to fight her again."

"Oh look! There she is now."

"Hi guys! Sorry about that!"

"Wait, why are you dressed out of your outfit? I spent days trying to pick one out!"

"Angelica, you only spent five minutes in the dragon vault."

"So? I put effort into it!"

"Wait, where's Shian?"

"Oh...umm...he needs to recover for a bit. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, is that so…?"

"Umm...Angelica...why the...EEEP! Edan, Camelia, Ren, Charlotte, help!"

"You are so giving me details! Come back here!"

"Why am I even here…?"

Fin.

 _A.N- Thank you for reading, and I hope that your holiday season goes wonderful and fun-filled! For more Christmas stuff, go check out my Zexal one-shot. As for now though, tale end._


End file.
